fracturerpfandomcom-20200215-history
Mage
Class Features All of the following features pertain to the Mage advanced class. Arcane Skills Arcane Skills A Mage has access to the following arcane skills. These skills are considered class skills for the Mage, and she can use her skill points to buy ranks in them, just like other skills in the game. Concentration (Con): The normal Concentration skill expands to include arcane applications, as defined below. Concentration can not be added in the beginning of character creation until the inclusion of the 15 points received for being a level 10 advanced class. Check: You must make a Concentration check whenever you may potentially be distracted while engaged in an activity, including casting a spell or concentrating on an active spell, that requires your full attention. If the check succeeds, you may continue with the action as normal. If the check fails, the action automatically fails and is wasted. If you were in the process of casting a spell, the spell is lost and you will lose 1 energy. If you were concentrating on an active spell, the spell ends. The table in the Concentration skill description summarizes the various types of distractions. In situations where the distraction occurs while you are casting a spell, you add your will power to the DC. Concentration checks are required to be used if the spell has a duration longer than instantaneous Craft (chemical) (Int): Trained only. This skill expands to include alchemy, which can be used to create potions. Arcane Spells and Armor The Mage can become proficient in the use of armor, but he still has a difficult time casting most arcane spells while wearing it. Armor restricts movement, making it harder to perform the complicated gestures needed to cast spells with somatic components. When casting an arcane spell with a somatic component, the chance of arcane spell failure depends on the type of armor being worn and whether the Mage has the appropriate Armor Proficiency feat, as shown below. Brew Potion At 3rd level, a Mage can create potions, which carry spells within themselves. . Brewing a potion takes 24 hours. When the Mage creates a potion: The purchase DC for the raw materials to brew a potion is 15 The Mage must also spend experience points to brew a potion. The XP cost is equal to the spell level * the caster level * the purchase DC of the raw materials. Finally, the Mage makes a Craft (chemical) check. The DC for the check is 15 the check fails, the raw materials are used up but the XP are not spent. The Mage can try brewing the potion again as soon as he purchases more raw materials. When a Mage creates a potion, he makes any choices that he would normally make when casting the spell. Whoever drinks the potion is the target of the spell. Burst Mage Talent Tree Battle Mage Talent Tree Artillery Mage Talent Tree Combat Casting At 7th level, a Mage becomes adept at casting spells during combat. He gets a +4 bonus on Concentration checks made to cast a spell. Maximize Spell At 10th level, a Mage learns to cast some of his spells to maximum effect. All variable, numeric effects of a maximized spell automatically achieve their maximum values. A maximized spell deals the most possible points of damage, affects the maximum number of targets, and so forth, as appropriate. Saving throws and opposed checks are not affected. Category:Advanced Class